


Try Again

by ElaWritesGays



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fargexbyrex, Fluff, Ice Skating, Luzuplay, M/M, No hay mucho angst, Rubegetta - Freeform, creo, figure skating, skating au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaWritesGays/pseuds/ElaWritesGays
Summary: Rubius es un patinador artístico que vuelve a practicar su deporte después de haberlo dejado por unos años, la frustración por no poder alcanzar el nivel que antes tenía lo consume, que bueno que tiene a su lado bastantes personas dispuestas a apoyarlo.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Rubius ha amado muy pocas cosas en su vida, pero una de las que más ha amado ha sido patinar, comenzó estando pequeño, apenas dando tumbos en el hielo y cayéndose cada dos por tres, un poco frustrado por no poder mantenerse en pie por más de tres segundo pero determinado a lograrlo en algún momento, y cuando lo hizo nada más pudo pararlo, patinaba siempre que pudiera, arrastrando a su madre a la pista de patinaje cada que tenía oportunidad, pero el verdadero flechazo llegó el día en el que entrando a la pista vio como una muchacha se movía al ritmo de una música suave, haciendo saltos y giros que dejaron maravillado al pequeño Rubén, que la seguía con sus ojos por toda la pista, asombrado.

En ese momento hizo la petición que le cambiaría la vida, porque él también quería verse así, quería hacer todo lo que veía a la señorita hacer.

Y a los pocos días había comenzado entrenar, un pequeño Rubius de cinco años encima de unos patines que se veían muy grandes para él, parado firmemente encima del hielo observando y escuchando atentamente todas las instrucciones que le daban, pero impaciente por hacer todo lo que lo había llamado a elegir el deporte en primer lugar.

Los años pasaron, el talento de Rubius era innegable, avanzando rápidamente y mejorando cada día más, así también crecía su amor por el deporte, entrenaba por horas y horas, disfrutando cada segundo, cada competencia, cada oportunidad que tenía de hacer una coreografía, cada momento pasado en el hielo, tenía las cosas claras, quería ser el mejor del mundo.

Pero un día tuvo que mudarse, tuvo que irse a Karmaland y aunque encontró donde entrenar el sentimiento no era el mismo, toda la pasión que sentía se desaparecía, los comentarios que recibía de las personas tampoco lo ayudaban “¿Acaso eso no es un deporte para niñas?” “¿Te dejan practicar eso? ¿No les da miedo a tus padres que te hagas delicado?” y un comentario tras otro el amor de Rubius por el deporte se apagó, dejó de entrenar con ganas, y empezó a faltar a los entrenamientos, primero faltando una vez a la semana diciendo que estaba cansado y luego apenas se le veía en la pista, hasta que un día lo dejó completamente, guardó sus patines en un cajón y no los volvió a tocar en mucho tiempo.

Aun así todos los días recordaba su deporte, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que escuchaba hablar de ello, o cada vez que en navidad todos los centros comerciales abrían pistas de patinaje temporales su cabeza se llenaba de nostalgia y añoranza por aquel tiempo en el que el hielo significaba todo para él, y pasaba todos los días deseando sentir algo así otra vez.


	2. Capítulo 1: La oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que alguien lo mencionaba en mucho tiempo, y tenía que decidir si quería convertirlo en más que una idea.

En la habitación oscura apenas iluminada por el televisor encendido se encontraban Rubius y Mangel, ambos acostados en el piso mirando el techo mientras esperaban que Mangel fuera recogido por un Uber, y en este tiempo se dedicaban a hablar, llevaban siendo mejores amigos durante años y se tenían plena confianza para contarse todo, de repente el chico de lentes se levantó de donde estaba casi en un salto, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la cama de Rubius mientras el otro lo miraba confundido.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó a su amigo mientras veía revolver las cosas que tenía en su cama, algunas almohadas, sus abrigos y la mochila de Mangel terminaron en el suelo

—Es que acabo de recordar algo —habló mientras hurgaba dentro de su mochila— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Lolito hacía patinaje artístico?

Rubius mantuvo su expresión confundida sin entender hacia donde iba, pero no pudo evitar que algo se removiera al escuchar la mención del deporte.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, tu novio patina, pero ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Pues, es que acaba de cambiar de entrenador, yo, espera que busco el móvil —dice removiendo una vez más las cosas en su mochila hasta que encuentra el aparato, lo desbloquea y le envía un mensaje a Rubius con un contacto

— ¿Quién es? ¿Para qué?

—Es el nuevo entrenador de Lolo, es un chico muy majo y Lolito dice que es muy bueno, no puedo dar fe de ello pero le creo, y sé que extrañas patinar, te conozco, así que pensé que podrías darle la oportunidad — Rubius observaba el mensaje que Mangel le habían enviado, un número con el nombre “Entrenador patinaje” escrito encima — No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, lo sabes, pero creo que sería una buena oportunidad.

El celular de Rubius sonó en ese momento, indicando que el Uber de Mangel había llegado y debía irse, ambos chicos se despidieron, dejando a un Rubius pensativo observando la pantalla de su celular, agregando el número de contacto y observando el chat vacío que esperaba a que él enviara el primer mensaje, en ese momento Rubius pensó en todas las posibilidades.

¿Qué pasaría si volvía? Le gustaba patinar, en los últimos años apenas se había acercado a las pistas de patinaje cuando en navidad las montaban por todos lados y a todos les parecía divertido ir, pero realmente no había vuelto a practicar en años, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo pensaba mucho, y aún de manera inconsciente se encontraba a sí mismo imitando los movimientos que usaba para practicar fuera del hielo, o teniendo el impulso de hacer algún salto cuando encontraba un pasillo largo y vacío por el que pudiera intentarlo.

Pero volver a entrenar no era lo mismo que solo ir a patinar, volver significaba dedicar horas a hacerlo, significaba competir, significaba que la gente te observara, que alguien te juzgara, y después de tanto tiempo eso a Rubius le aterraba.

Pero también pensaba en la belleza del patinaje, en poder deslizarse por el hielo, girar, saltar, la emoción de las competencias, los trajes brillantes, la música de tu programa convirtiéndose en una parte de ti y marcándote para siempre.

Había muchas cosas que Rubius no quería volver a vivir, pero había tantas más que sí…

Entonces tomó la decisión.

Y envió el mensaje.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en Twitter en https://twitter.com/ElaWritesGays/status/1286522944697651200?s=20


End file.
